Devils Pact
by Lord Turkey
Summary: The Son Of The Worlds Best Known Demon Lucifer Inlists A Fellow Demon Son's Help To Kill His Father...Intense Fight Scenes & First Time Devil May Cry FanFiction
1. Different Sons Living Under Different

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil May Cry Series, However Alexander Felicia Valentine is an original character created by myself**

**Devils Pack  
**Chapter 1: Different Sons Living Under Different Shadows  
  
Heaven I could no longer see the pain and turmoil that ravaged this city. Thick grey cloud shrouded it from view the kind that threatened rainfall whilst restricting sunlight. The occupants of this city woke fairly often to this sight as it rained rather regally here, either by fate or mere coincidence.  
Dressed in a three quarter length black leather jacket I wondered the streets of the city denied heavens view, eyes downcast I avoided the puddles of fresh rainwater as well as the pedestrians that rushed about the sidewalk. Soon another torrential rainfall would strike this pavement and the people would run for cover; I intended to be at my destination by the time the inevitable happened.  
The person I was going to meet was talked about often in the underworld of this city but few people knew concrete facts, it seemed rumours and hearsay shrouded in him from view of regular mortals. Demons however all knew of this legendary son, legendary mainly for his father whom he'd always be inferior to; living in his shadow.  
I could sympathize with his position, being the son of Lucifer few people actually knew of my existence and even fewer believed I could best my father in combat, including myself.  
I'd fought Lucifer on many occasions and he was always injured but seemed impervious to pain and thus never actually died. It would take all my effort to inflict such injuries whilst in comparison my father would strike me down with minimal effort.  
Why did the devils son try to kill the devil that fathered him? It's a long story mostly because he tried to manipulate me into committing evil but I'd taken the path of good which not only frustrated him but it also gave him free reign to keep testing and manipulating me in the hope I'd eventually stop persevering and turn to fight under his banner. Now I was going to enlist help for my cause as the person I was going to see was also spawn of the devil, however he was the son of a different devil then my own.  
When the rainfall came I strode at my same leisurely pace the newly upturned collar offering some minimal form of protection. My shoulder length black hair conducting the water making my fringe heavy and weighted to my brow. The weight of my hidden Kaiken (Authors Note: a Kaiken is a Japanese short sword used by female samurais and is lesser known then the more common Katana) felt reassuring, whilst I was perfectly proficient with many forms of martial arts I still preferred to use my blade.  
Stepping into a side street I knew I was getting closer to my destination, the red luminous glow coming from the single neon sign confirmed my suspicions.  
"Show time" I muttered to myself striding up the centre of the street to the buildings front door.  
My hand reaching behind my back to rest upon the cream coloured ray skin wrapped in deep red leather that makes the handle of my blade. The natural strength of the leather combined with the rough and firm texture of the manta ray's skin giving it superior grip.  
The scabbard is made of the same deep red leather that can be mistaken for black unless light is directly upon it, this all concealed by the folds of my jacket. For a brief second my mind wondered back to the time I once merely clipped the blade to the back of my belt without the need for such extreme concealment measures.

The sound of rock music made me smile as I covered the ground of the threshold; my own personal musical taste.  
I glance at the jukebox emitting the music to my right but keep striding towards the large desk and the individual seated behind it with his feet upon the desk.  
"Closed at eight buddy but if you want to use the can its in the back" he gestured with his right thumb over his shoulder.  
I unintentionally chuckled, this person was barely older then myself and for such a strong lineage I'd expected more manner then this rashness.  
He bushed a band of silver hair from his eye but kept his gaze upon me as I approached closer to the desk and seated myself on the chair opposite his.  
He merely raised an eyebrow at my behaviour.  
"My name is Alexander Felicia Valentine…" I began before he interrupted:  
"That's very nice but we still closed at eight"  
The corner of my mouth twisted into a grin, time for another approach, I'd tried being polite.  
"My father is Lucifer"  
He smiled and rose to his feet walking beside my chair but I kept my gaze fixed on the red cushioned chair he'd occupied.  
"Listen buddy I don't like time wasters…"  
"I'm asking you're assistance in killing my father, Mr…?"  
"Names Dante"  
"Dante…" I looked into his pale blue eyes and leaned closer towards him.  
"…Please help me"  
My inferior hazel eyes begging his blues with the tint of sadness that resided there.  
"Sure why not, one demon is as good as another"  
Striding back to his desk he opened a single draw to reveal a small wooden case, the symbol of his business was embossed upon its surface and the irony of it nearly made me laugh.  
_Devil May Cry_  
"Do you have any idea what you're dealing with? Lucifer isn't some possessed little girl or troublesome half-demon he's invulnerable.  
Dante smiled, his face lighting up with boyhood mischief that made women weak at the knees.  
"Can he bleed?"  
I nod in conformation before speaking:  
"Yes, but his wounds heal within seconds"  
"You inflict these wounds?"  
"Yes"  
He looked me up and down, examining my physique.  
"No wonder" he smiled as my expression changed from neutral to annoyed.  
From the box he produced two dull steel firearms, both identical.  
"Desert Eagles?" I asked gesturing to the guns  
"These? Nope little buddy these are hand and homemade, this is ebony and this is ivory"  
"You're going to shoot Lucifer?"  
"Why not?" he questioned smugly  
"I don't use guns strictly blades only"  
He smiled before firing a single bullet over my shoulder, as the deafening roar of the gunshot subsided I gave him a questioning look as I strode back to where I'd entered; on the street a blackbird twitched in its death throes as a cloud of black feathers floated down to the pavement.  
"You don't know what you're missing" he laughed from behind me  
_He didn't even feel the recoil_  
The last (and only time) I fired a handgun the recoil jerked it out my hand.  
Angrily I advanced upon him, each stride breaking the distance between us but despite the advance he still remained behind his desk totally composed with that boyish grin of success and showmanship.  
"Valentine I thought you were the son of Lucifer, that reaction time was terrible"  
I drew my sword, the reflection of well-polished steel flashing across the space between us.  
He didn't even move, his eye merely tracked the blade as it came within a centimetre of his face but no reaction registered from the demon hunter.  
"Wow that was pretty fast Damien…"  
"Alexander" I corrected  
"Whatever chill you've impressed me, even for a kid that was quick although I could do better at you're age"  
I grinned  
"Sure" the sarcastic tint of the comment rolling off my tongue.  
"Want to see if my swordsmanship equals my sharp shooting?" his tone playful  
"I've come to fight a devil not you Dante" sheathing my sword.  
"Oh but I am a devil Valentine"  
I raised an eyebrow  
Surrounded momentarily in a red aura his form shifted into a demonic mockery of his image, long silvery white hair, leathery blood red wings, muscles expanding in his chest, arms and legs but his clothing still remained despite the shape shift.  
"Whoa!"  
Then he was back to normal, the entire change had lasted about the same time it takes for a camera to flash but I'd seen the basics of the display of his demonic powers…which is exactly what he intended.  
"Show off" I exclaimed  
"Me?…" he faked hurt, his smile lighting up his features  
"…Never!"  
"Wish I could do that"  
"You can't? All the devils I've known can but it's kinda random when it kicks in"  
"There's still hope for me yet" I smiled at the black jean, black boot and white shirt clothed individual opposite me.  
"So Valentine you say you've hurt Lucifer, no offence intended but how…?"  
My words caught in my throat  
"I mean don't take it personally you can certainly handle a blade but I would have though your daddy could tear you into ravioli"  
"My mother trained me to be a warrior since birth, plus I'm a vampire"  
To this information the demon hunter certainly seemed impressed.  
"Whoa a Dracula never met one of those, wait no there was the chick with the bats…"  
"…Ancient history" he commented upon witnessing my confused expression.  
Dante stripped off this white t-shirt exposing chest and abdomen muscles to match my own.  
"What are you doi…?"  
He shushed with a gesture  
"Jealous Valentine? I guess you're tagging along as well"  
"Damn right I'm tagging along he's my fucking father"  
Clothing himself in a red overcoat Dante threw his pistols into the air and walked towards me.  
"You gonna get ready?" Dante asked  
I nodded in reply.  
He grabbed a broadsword that had reclined on the desk beside me, its handle a large skull with carefully carved twists and spirals in the metal.  
Its about this time Dante's guns dropped perfectly into the back holster of his leather overcoat with a noticeable thud; I can't hide I was deeply impressed and this was just with his timing I'd yet to see the demon hunting mercenary in combat yet.  
"Why?" I asked finally regaining the use of my tongue.  
"That's why"  
I turned to follow his pointed hand; a rag-clothed skeleton was swinging a scythe straight at me.

I grabbed the blade, the force of the blow penetrating my skin and dripping my dull blood down the steel as well as the floor.  
My hazel eyes staring into the sockets of my opponent, my sixth sense telling me there was more then one and I was surrounded.  
"My turn"  
Keeping the scythe embedded in my left hand, my right drew my Kaiken slicing it across my opponents face. With an unholy squeal of defeat it collapsed into a sandy pile upon my feet.  
Spinning on the spot my Kaiken claimed another demons life on my right whilst I twisted the scythe into my armpit but still held the shaft of the weapon.  
I stood still for a few seconds, my eyes looking at Dante who had not moved throughout the entire encounter.  
Two squeals of defeated demons reached my ears; one killed by my sword another by the scythe of their own companion.  
Twin mounts of dust and sand piling upon Dante's carpet.  
"Impressive Valentine" Dante commented rushing past me.  
Letting his sword drop to the floor he drew his custom guns, his left and right hands both firing a single round into a demon by his side before he crossed the guns across his body discharging more lethal bullets into more opponents.  
Dante's foot kicking his sword (that had still to hit the floor) the added force and momentum propelling it upwards so that it pierced the jaw of another grim reaper clone.  
I trust my own sword at the ribcage of another, my face coming mere inches from my adversary; he roared a animalistic growl of aggression.  
I smiled withdrawing the blade horizontally cutting the skeleton man in half as his body began to degenerate.  
Changing me footing I high kicked another, its decapitated head flying across the room before exploding into a cloud of dust.  
Dante's expert gunshot claiming the target.  
We glanced at each other and both smiled.  
But still more demons advanced upon us, spawning from various cloud like apparitions that appeared momentarily in the office, spitting out a few demons, then vanishing.  
Back fisting one I repositioned myself closer to Dante, the demon hunter anticipated my movement and moved closer to me till we were back to back.  
Two individuals, one with shoulder length silver hair and another with black, standing back to back, our swords drawn and held at defensive stances.  
We could be brothers I let myself think as the image hit me.  
"Friends of yours mon philosopher?" I asked  
"Low level demons Valentine, not who I associate with…dull party's"  
"Can't say I've been to a party like this before"  
"Stick with me Valentine and the party never stops"  
I chuckled at his statement whilst a two deep ring of "low level demons" surrounded us.  
"Some party Dante, no booze, no babes, no music"  
"Why didn't you say something Valentine? Can't have you thinking I'm a bad host!…"  
He side kicked the jukebox against the wall beside us, after a moment of silence loud rock music emanated from the speakers that surrounded the office.  
"…Better?"  
"Much"  
I looked ahead at a single enemy, metaphorical hazel coloured fight in my eyes.  
The demon stopped its advance for a second, his head tilting to one side as it examined my expression, its hollow sockets watching my eyes.

_The flinch in your eye calls your bluff  
Feel free to die when you've had enough  
Useless cause is breaking your back  
Your life will end when you attack_

As his scythe rose into the air I lunged forward and counter attacked, my right hand holding the handle of my sword whilst me left struck the base giving it extra penetration. It impaled the demon, its form evaporating to dust as I continued my attack to the next foe.  
I turned three hundred and sixty degrees, giving me a fleeting glimpse of Dante dispatching another three demons.  
My blade lopping off the hands of another generic foe, its wail of pain sounding over the loud rock music.  
Throwing the sword upward I broke into a run, my right foot standing on its arms before I launch upward stepping onto its shoulder, my foot kicking back at its head decapitating it and propelling me forward.  
In midair I grasp my sword's handle and plummet to the ground, a single vertical slash killing another demon mid fall; he splits in half as I twist and dismember another demon by slicing its bony ankles from under it.  
I turn to see a steel blade, coming for my neck…decapitation and fire being the only two things that can kill me.  
Frozen by fear it takes me a seconds to recognise the demon, flinch once, twice, then fall over backwards.  
I look across the room.  
Dante's holding his smoking firearm aimed in this direction; Dante my saviour.  
He leans backwards as I throw the discarded weapon of a demon in his direction, the long length of blade embedding in the skull of the demon that had been advancing upon him.  
"Stay frosty Vampire"  
"You too Demon Hunter"  
A squeal of pain as I thrust my blade backward in the small gap between my ribs and arms…the advancing demon killed by the surprise stab.  
"Valentine! Catch!"  
I snatch the flying back hand cannon of Dante's from the air, put the barrel in the face of the nearest demon before pulling the trigger.  
The demon dies but the gun flies from my grip falling to the floor:  
_Damn recoil_  
Behind me I can hear Dante laughing at my expense.  
My foot rests on the firearms then kicks it backwards back at its owner.  
"Keep it, I really do prefer blades"  
Another skull parting following the wake of my short sword, the fortunate lack of blood; or I'd be covered in it…not that I'd complain.  
From the raised area of the office a blur of motion made me dive out the way, a large demonic creature pouncing on the position I'd been in.  
Its body ripped with shadows as its red eyes looked at me.  
"Valentine! Pull your socks up!" Dante yelled  
Instead of diving to the floor as commanded I leaped backwards into a backward flip, the torrent of high calibre bullets from Dante's firearms passing harmlessly beneath me…the deafening noise of the bullets however didn't pass me by.  
"Thanks" I yelled  
"Anytime Valentine"  
"I do have a first name ya know!"  
"Now now kiddo I'm only messing"  
More demons appeared, the creatures soon crowded what little free space remained within the combat torn office. Once more myself and Dante found ourselves back to back.  
"You always party this hard?" I asked  
"Actually yeah"  
"I think its kicking out time Dante" I commented  
Dante stepped forward toward the mass of demons, ebony and ivory held in each of his hands:  
"You hear that guys? Party's over, come on haven't you got homes to go to?…"  
I laughed behind him, watching the demon hunter mock creatures spawned from hell itself.  
God he's got some balls  
"…Don't say we didn't warn you, Hey Valentine"  
"Yeah"  
"Lets kick it!"  
His roundhouse kick, toppling one demon into the one behind it. My straight kick connects with one's chest collapsing it into dust, I back flipped following the contact landed knees first upon a demon's shoulders and twisted.  
The sound of the shattering neck, echoed around the room.  
Meanwhile Dante was rapidly kicking a demon across the face, his right foot sweeping across the skull before he twisted making the heel of his boot connect again, a change of footing and he spinned literally kicking its face in.  
Two scythes rushed at me, stepping backward at the last possible second the two demons killed each other: friendly fire.  
Dante's feet were becoming a blur as he repeatedly and rapidly kicked at the hoard that surrounded us, launching into mid air he split kicked two creatures, then before hitting the floor twisted in mid air and caught another once with an over the head kick.  
Witnessing this bravado I doubled my efforts in an attempt to keep up with Dante's kill count…

Before long only one demon remained, it un-phased by the deaths of its companions slowly advanced upon the Demon Hunter and Vampire.  
As the high tempo music reached its crescendo the Vampire kicked out the knees of the demon dropping in to the floor before another sweeping kick threw the creatures weapon across the room.

_Knee in the blood with your crying pleas  
Wade in your sorrow, bathe in your fear  
Clear the mind from righteousness suffer  
Witness the moment of your failures prosper_

"So what do ya say, partners?" the vampire asked extending his hand to the demon hunter.  
"Don't normally work with guys…but sure Valentine you've got a partner"  
The pair shook hands to confirm they're alliance against the forces of evil.  
"And him?" Alexander asked looking at the disarmed creature on its knees between them.  
Dante pointed his gun at the creature's head and fired a single bullet killing the final demon. The pair looked about the dust and sand covered floor of Dante's building.  
"Got a vacuum?" the vampire asked with a smirk upon his face.  
"Valentine keep up the sarcasm and I see nothing but good things for this partnership!"  
"Good, well I've gotta go to my motel and grab my fighting gear then we can start hunting for my father…"  
"Nope…" the Demon Hunter exclaimed  
"Nope?" the Vampire was shocked and confused, it was obvious by the expression upon his youthful face.  
"…First we get you some real clothes then find a party"  
"Whoa…Hey…" the vampire followed the Demon out into the torrential rain of the street, the red neon glow of Dante's business sign illuminating the street.  
"…Dante what's wrong with my clothes?  
"Any dude could wear that generic jacket Valentine"  
"I TOLD YOU! I've got a first name"  
Dante ignored the younger vampire and continued down the street with the vampire in tow.

From the shadows of a nearby alleyway a single figure stubs out his cigarette with the heel of his shoe.  
"So my son's found another friend…" Lucifer speaks to himself  
"…And a son of Sparta no less…this could get interesting"  
Footfalls echo off the dirty brick walls of the alleyway as Lucifer walks away, his mind already thinking of what manipulation he could conjure to make the two teammates cross blades with one another.

Scene Fades Out 

Cue Music:

_Implodes your moral and drain your pride / Hail to a father of divine  
Too late for debate or run and hide/ To the sone the light will shine  
Time to take your life it tolls the bell / From the angst of lost memories  
To your hell I'd like to welcome you / A just revenge to cure misery_


	2. Meeting Flames Both Old And New

Devils Pack Author: LordTurkey 

**Date: 9th Of August 2005**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil May Cry Series, However Alexander Felicia Valentine is an original character created by myself**

**Chapter 2:**

**Twenty Four Hours After Previous Chapter**

**9:00pm**

Often I find myself questioning the decisions I've made throughout my lifetime, from the modest leather sofa in the shady corner of a club I watched my companion upon the dance floor and I knew that we were different. Our personalities conflicted like night and day, whilst he was naturally rebellious and foolhardy I was more laid back, I understood injustice and the concept of honour and spent the past two years of my "life" upholding them, protecting the innocent and denying myself a life that didn't revolve around endless combat training and my self appointed role as angel on earth.

Then there was Dante, he also upheld the good and vanquished evil but he actually seemed to enjoy it, to derive some pleasure from it whilst in comparison I merely existed. Dante lived a life, I intended to follow in his footsteps; I'd found my role model.

My sword remained upon my person; how Dante concealed his I'll never know it probably resided deep with the folds of that scarlet overcoat. The abnormal weight of the firearm against my thigh however felt unnatural and alien. Dante was insisting I learned to use a firearm and seeing him in combat last night I concluded that a warrior could achieve perfection in two forms of combat. This morning after breakfast we'd descended into the sewers of the city and in the light of a single torch he'd made me target a circle of chalk as an introduction to guns and the cursed recoil I hated. Part of me wanted to know why he'd take me under his wing like that but inside I knew he was teaching me the skills I'd need to confront my father once and for all, was this merely a business arrangement? Or did it run deeper then that? Twin devils fighting for a single cause. Then there was this "Devil Trigger" of his, that demonic form I'd witnessed for all but a second, could I ever achieve power like that? Become a devil like him myself? Compared to Dante I was little more then an advanced human while he was truly superhuman…oh how I envy my Demon Hunting companion Dante.

**11:24pm**

She'd been looking at me for hours; at first I feigned not noticing her and ignored the way she looked at me.

She smiled at me then began advancing toward me, I glanced at Dante seated at the bar beside a brunette: his arm around her shoulder.

Dante caught my glance at the women and merely gave me a thumbs up:

"Go ahead, she's hot"

_I wanted him to bail me out and all he'd done was drop me in it._

"Hello" She said, dropping her black denim jacket beside the sofa before seating herself opposite me.

"Hi"

"I thought you two were twins" she said glancing at Dante then back at me, we certainly had similarities but I was certainly his inferior in every sense of the word.

"Dante? No we're just friends"

"Oh" she sounded crest fallen and disappointed, her features magnifying the emotion.

She crossed her black leather clad legs, her ankles resting against one another of the table between us, my eyes instantly drawn to the Beretta hooked into her belt.

"So you're not Vergil?" she asked placing dark sunglasses over her eyes.

"Vergil…?" I questioned

"…No I'm, Alexander Felicia Valentine at you're service"

My own boot-clad feet joining hers upon the table, the slogan "_Devil May Cry"_ embossed in red across the toes; another one of Dante's many marketing ideas and products to promote his business that never took off.

She smiled at my polite manner, if I'd have been standing I'd have probably bowed or kiss her hand.

"Trish" she introduced herself blowing me a kiss.

Her boots swinging to the floor as she walked towards the door of the club. I jogged behind her grabbing her shoulder:

"Hey wait"

Lightning rippled through my body, the unnatural force emanating from her body before causing through mine, the yellow electricity earthing through my feet but the damaged had been done.

The crowd of the club noticed nothing, everyone's eyes directed to the dance floor as the strobe light stole what clarity the few eyewitnesses had of the supernatural feat and could easily deny.

I felt no pain from the power, as a vampire I didn't experience pain but my normal human reactions still persisted; if I stubbed my toe I'd still say ouch despite the lack of pain, basic nineteen years of conditioning that I was still unable to override.

Trish leaned against a brick wall as I exited the club.

"Well you can certainly withstand pain like a son of Sparta, Mr Valentine, the question is can you fight like one?"

"I'm no Demon Hunter and I have no desire to prove my abilities to you" I turned my back upon her: a costly mistake.

In the vestibule of the club stood a single figure, a haze of smoke forming from the cigarette held between his lips.

"Oh Shi.." I muttered drawing my sword from its sheath too later.

He disappeared into his telltale red haze as he teleported towards me, his fist slamming into my chest instantly breaking eight ribs and throwing me against the wall of the alleyway with enough force to propel me through the bricks and mortar.

"Who the hell are you?" Trish asked levelling her pistol on the smoking figure.

"A father giving his son a spanking little girl unless you want the same punishment I suggest you leave" Lucifer said holding his cigarette in fore and index finger.

I crawled away from my father, blood leaking from my chest, neck and face displaying the severity of my injuries.

"Sorry Valentine" Trish said walking away from my father and me; leaving me to my fate.

"Nice girl Alex bit out you're league though I think" his kick to my shattered ribs propelling me into the air only to be hit mid fall by another one of his cursed punches.

Through the blurriness that dictated my vision I watched as he advance upon me, my broken legs making movement near impossible but I still attempted to escape…bone juttered though my skin following the first miserable step forcing me to collapse to the floor.

Lucifer stood over me, his gaze looking all about us.

"Oh dear son looks like your bodyguard isn't around" his foot stepping down upon my face slowly crushing it with excessive force.

"No matter what circles you move in I can still kill you whenever I want Alex! If your pitiful attempts to kill me weren't so entertaining I'd have killed you a year ago"

His foot resting beside my damaged head, my weary blood soaked vision barely recognising the shape of his expensive leather shoe.

"Kill that son of Sparta and prove to me you can actually be a man and I'll let you back into my good books son, what do you say we got a deal?"

"Ass..ass..in" I muttered quietly

"Assassinate the Sparta whelp if you wish just prove to me that our bloodline is stronger then Sparta's"

I laughed, deep-throated laughter that shook my chest and echoed off the walls of the alleyway.

"Dante…ill…kl..you" I muttered between laughter, hoping the little vampire blood that still remained in my body would repair the wounds I'd sustained quickly.

"You've enlisted a son of Sparta to kill me? Alex I'm impressed! But that half breed can never kill a pure demon like me"

"You're wrong…we…hundreds of…emons…y..ester..ay"

"Pitiful cannon fodder nothing compared to me"

"Then how about a guy with dodgy eyes with all my fathers power?" a familiar voice called down the alley.

Lucifer turned to look at the new comer; my turn.

Rolling onto my back I drew the Beretta P-99 from its holster and pulled the trigger, firing the entire clip into the chin and jaw of the individual stood over me: Lucifer.

Sixteen gunshots echoing into the night's sky as sixteen bullets struck their target, my father knocked off balance by the impacting rounds as his claret sprayed upward.

"BASTARD!" he cursed, red eyes boring into mine.

Becoming engulfed in a red haze he teleported away from the area.

Dante rushed to my side, kneeling beside my corpse like body.

"Valentine you did pretty good didn't even drop the gun or anything"

I smiled at his sarcasm.

"Anything I can do?" he asked

"Blood, lots of blood" I answered

"Ok Bloody Mary coming up"

A screech echoed towards us followed by an evil lingering laughter.

We both turned to see three levitating black robes with opera mask coming towards us, my eyes instantly drawn to the oversized scissors they wielded.

The forty of so demons identical to the ones we'd already faced slowly trundling towards us were less of a concern.

"You guys pick a real bad time…" Dante began addressing the group

"…Unless you bleed of course because my vampire friend is very thirsty"

"Ravenous" I added

Dante turned to look down at me, his face suddenly becoming serious.

"You fight?" he asked

"It look like it?" I answered sarcastically

"You're index finger work?"

I flexed the digit; it didn't snap…generally a good sign.

"Valentine meet ivory she'll take care of you" I snatched the from Dante's hand and with it clutched tight to my chest I clawed my way against the bricks.

My body rebelled at the movement but I ignored the uncooperative broken and brittle bones as I slumped partially standing in a firing position.

Dante was already attacking the scissor fiends, his rebellion sword cutting across their masks but failing to do significant damage, as he lost height from his jump his foot connected with the face of another demon causing him to launch into the air again; he kept the constant midair trickery up for the entire time whilst I held back the scythe wielding grim reaper clones with his handgun that never seemed to run out of ammunition.

One handed firing was difficult with such a phenomenally powerful weapon and whilst my aim wasn't perfect to begin with but the significance of my injuries further hampered my sharp shooting.

Bullets stuck torsos and random limbs yet still the demon hoard advance upon me so I hobbled away leaning against the wall for support I left Dante to his fate.

I knew the demon hunter could easily fend them off but I still felt guilty over my actions.

I collapsed in the street almost immediately a woman ran and crouched beside me:

"Are you ok?" she asked

I nodded weakly and whispered too softly for her to hear.

She leaned closer to me in the hope she'd hear my soft words.

She didn't even notice my canine teeth piercing her throat, such a soft and gentle touch after a brief second of pain, then the sedative my saliva took effect.

I leaned against the shadows of the alleyway, Dante still continued his mid air combat despite the greater numbers baying for the Demon Hunters blood.

My vampire nose sensed he had indeed lost blood and it now stained one of the creature's weapons as well as the floor.

Bending down low I picked up by sword, the familiar weight resting in my fully restored hand.

"HEY!…" I yelled

"…Take another step I dares ya"

Several turned to face me before the advance began again

"I warned you"

_Now you've really crossed the line_

_Your hate for me is divine_

_My love yearns your suffer_

_On the grave lurks my prosper_

Slicing one In half across the abdomen I twisted at the waist throwing myself into a flip parallel with the floor. The steel blade of my sword slicing through skulls with each rotation of my body.

Landing in a crouch I right hook the nearest demon causing it to stumble momentarily but that instant is just enough as I throw my sword through the creatures spine, the blade propels forward and continues into the face of another before coming to rest upon the floor.

My foot hooks under Dante's fallen firearm and I kick it into the air towards him, he grabs it and as he descends he spins whilst still firing.

Grabbing my sword once more I decapitate two demons with a single slash then dispose of the last demon with a high kick.

Silently Dante falls into step beside me we both look at the only remaining demons: the scissor fiends.

"Any advice?" I asked

"Point, pull, repeat" he says handing he a firearm

"Ya know I really do prefer swords Dante I've tried this whole gun thing but its not for me"

"You really are like Virgil!"

"Who's Virgil? That's the second time I've heard his name tonight!"

"Tell you later Valentine but for now lets party!"

We charge.

I overtake Dante and slide on my knees under the first floating demon, its weapon narrowly missing my head.

Dante's foot connects with my shoulder and he launches skyward.

As I slide under the second demon I fire from bellow whilst Dante also opens fire from above; its armoured face cannot block both sets of bullets and it's soon reduced to ashes.

Still on my knees I lay backwards firing the gun into the back of the face of the other demon while Dante is leaping over the third and discharging more fatal bullets.

"What's next?" Dante asks as his feet connect with the floor.

"First you tell me who Virgil is the lets pay my father a visit"

Authors Note: Not bad for a second only post in my opinion but I'd always like to hear what other people think so please R & R


End file.
